


The Cabinet of Dr. H'ghar

by AryaxJaqen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: #themanythanksday, Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Medicine, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexual Humor, themanythanksday, unconventional medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaxJaqen/pseuds/AryaxJaqen
Summary: I still own nothing :) :)
Relationships: Jaqen H'ghar/Arya Stark, a slight mention of Gendry Waters/Willow Heddle, a slight mention of sansa stark/joffrey baratheon, post Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 8
Kudos: 508





	The Cabinet of Dr. H'ghar

**Author's Note:**

> I still own nothing :) :)

Jaqen H'ghar was the first scholar who had discovered, and mastered, a technique of an intimate massage that cured female depression, anxiety and hysteria.

His innovative methods earned him quite a fame on both sides of the narrow sea. At thirty three, Jaqen already had a lavish house in King's Landing, his own clinic for ladies in distress and a nice sum of money in his account in the Iron Bank of Braavos. This very week, the Westeros Post announced him the most eligible bachelor of 1886.

Every lord in King's Landing wanted to see Jaqen at their Thanksgiving table. Every maiden dreamed to be his bride.

But Jaqen H'ghar politely declined all invitations.

Jaqen H'ghar was married to his profession.

This afternoon, he intended to do a thorough analysis of the data he had gathered over the course of last year. He was about to leave for home when a tall, beautiful woman stepped into his office. Jaqen recognized Sansa Stark, a heiress to Eddard Stark's fortune.

Dressed in a heavy, black dress Sansa looked too serious for her age. She must have been no more than twenty and two but she already carried an air of responsibility about her. Jaqen had heard that after the premature death of her parents Sansa Stark was granted the custody of her younger siblings. Earlier this year the newspapers had announced her engagement to Joffrey Baratheon.

'Professor H'ghar! Pardon my straightforwardness but I trust you with all my heart. You are the only man who can aid me!'

Her frankness astonished him. Jaqen rushed to greet her and kiss the hand she held out to him.

'Lady Stark! What brings you here on this holy day?'

He invited her to sit down, taking a chair next to her.

'Do you recall my aunt, lady Arryn? She was your patient.'

'Ah, yes, of course.' Jaqen rubbed his wrist. 'I remember lady Lysa vividly. Is she alright?'

'Oh, she is, she is!' Lady Stark sent him a thankful smile. 'Aunt Lysa is your most ardent admirer. She says your methods do wonders to women who struggle to...to control their nature.'

'The mighty power of a female core!' Jaqen sighed thoughtfully. 'I devoted my life to probing it.'

He took her pale hand in his both and squeezed it comfortingly.

'Do not despair, lady Stark. I've heard the news about your betrothal. Believe me, marriage will ease your anxiousness.'

'It is not me!' Sansa objected sadly. 'It's my sister, Arya, who is in need. I guess it runs in the family.' She blushed abruptly. 'I thought that you could help her like you helped my aunt. Ever since her husband vanished with that... _wench_. 'She uttered the word with contempt. 'Ever since it happened, Arya is simply unbearable!'

'Her husband?' Jaqen creased his brow, trying to remember the younger Stark girl. The last time he had seen her she was dressed like a boy and chasing cats in a city park. 'By the gods! Arya Stark is merely a child!'

'She turned twenty last month.'

The news bewildered Jaqen.

'Twenty...' He murmured to himself. So far, his patients happened to be more mature ladies; rich widows, sailors' wives and the silent sisters most of all. His research lacked detailed examination of younger generation. 'Twenty.' He purred again. 'But nevertheless...Miss Stark!' Jaqen looked straight into Sansa's clear blue eyes. 'Do you know the nature of my studies?' His voice was deep and serious. 'This is no joking thing.'

'My aunt provided me with necessary details.' Sansa lowered her voice to a whisper. 'I know she spent a great deal of time in your clinic.'

'Indeed.' Jaqen rubbed his wrist again. 'Her condition troubled her greatly.'

'I...My whole family... We are most grateful.' Sansa's voice was brimming with hope. 'You saved her!'

Jaqen bowed his head, flattered by the look of admiration in her eyes.

'A man is honored.'

'Now we need you once more.' His guest pleaded. 'Professor H'ghar, you cannot abandon us in such an hour!'

'This, a man wouldn't do.' Jaqen declared solemnly.

'Perhaps I could arrange a meeting for Arya then?'

'If you insist, lady Stark, if you insist. But are you absolutely sure the treatment is required?' Jaqen smiled leniently, recalling Arya Stark's boyish behavior. 'Young girls tend to be full of life.'

'You don't understand.' Sansa said firmly. 'My sister is wild and discourteous.' She raised her elegant hand to silence his objections and continued softly. 'Last summer when we were visiting our uncle in Riverrun she pushed my dear Joff into the river!' Her nostrils flared in distress.'Would you believe that?' She shot him a desperate glance. 'And yesterday...yesterday I found her...' Sansa averted her eyes. 'Forgive me, sir, it's too much!'

'It must be very unsettling.'

'Professor H'ghar, dearest friend, please understand!' The poor thing summoned her courage to look at him again. 'My fiancee is bringing his parents with him tonight. Lord Tywin will dine with us too. Do you know that his younger son writes for the Westeros Post? I cannot afford another scandal! Please, Mr. H'ghar, only you can soothe her down!'

'Just so. A man can.' The truth couldn't be denied any longer. 'Lady Stark, I shall receive your sister at five o'clock.'

* * *

'Seven hells, it was great!' Arya Stark was lying on his desk before him, her sweet face was flushed, her grey eyes gleamed like stars. Jaqen fought a temptation to press his lips to her small breasts, heaving violently under the blue velvet of the girl's dress. If Sansa Stark was an embodiment of elegance, her sister was a force of nature. 'Do it again!' She gasped.

Jaqen untangled his hand from the folds of her skirt that covered Arya from waist to her slender calves.

'My hand!...' He hissed in pain, trying to straighten his fingers still wet with her juices. 'Lovely girl, a man needs a break!'

'You know that you can do it with your cock and let your arm rest.' She observed resolutely.

'Lady Stark, please, allow me to explain.' Jaqen began in a dignified tone. 'What we are doing here is pure science! The thing a girl is suggesting would be far too intimate for a doctor and his patient to perform.'

'More intimate than shoving your fingers up my cunt?'

Jaqen H'ghar had never met a girl who spoke as boldly about the matters of flesh.

'You don't need to worry.' Arya assured him quickly. 'You can do it on my belly.'

Jaqen blinked. 'Do, do what?'

'Come, silly!' Arya rolled her eyes. 'Spill your seed on me. That's how I was doing it with the stable boy.' She shrugged her shoulders. 'Sansa found out about us and sent him away.'

Suddenly, the girl sat up and wrapped her willowy arms around him, pressing her lovely face to his chest.

'Oh, please, please comply! Don't you see how much I need the power of your...' She raised her beautiful eyes to look at him.' _Science_.'

Jaqen felt his heart was melting while other parts of his body grew harder. He swallowed with an effort.

'Perhaps this could be arranged.'

Her response was instant. Lady Arya laid on her back and pulled her skirts up, in one swift motion revealing her bare legs and the pink petals of her core. Jaqen stared at her with his mouth wide open, lost for words.

'Lovely.' He breathed finally.

'You may proceed, doctor.' She encouraged him. 'I'm ready!'

It was as if he had been hypnotized by the beauty of lady Stark's snowy skin. Jaqen lifted her legs up and placed her feet against his chest. He took off her shoes and pulled off her socks, one after another, to see her legs, the whole of them from those lovely pink toes to the gentle curves of her hips. Suddenly, he felt the urge to break every rule he had set for himself. His impatient lips trailed a path along her body, nibbling her skin, kissing her and licking as if she was the rarest delicacy. His ministrations were effective enough to stop the profanities coming from lady Stark's lips. Now, the sweetest music of her moans filled the air around them. When she whispered his name, Jaqen unbuttoned his trousers and rubbed his hard shaft against her wet entrance.

'Inside!' Lady Arya commanded. 'Inside!'

He pushed into her slowly. Arya wrapped her legs around him, enclosing him in her warm embrace.

'Lovely girl!' His breath hitched. 'So precious, so lovely!...'

He lifted her up and, with his cock buried inside her, he carried lady Arya across the room until the girl's back was pressed against the wall. Arya held onto him firmly while he rocked her, savoring every thrust until his moves became erratic and their breathing heavy.

'Finish!' She begged feverishly. 'Finish in me!'

Jaqen complied and with a ragged groan spent himself into the pulsing heat of his lady of Stark.

After that they remained still for a long, blissful moment, cuddling against each other.

He was the first to break the silence.

'Oh, lady Arya! It was, it was...'

'Lovely?' She prompted.

'Just so!'

She giggled, pulled him closer again and pressed her lips to his. When he broke the kiss to gasp for air Arya looked at him curiously. 'Have you considered sucking?'

'Ss..., what?!'

'Sucking. You suck mine, I suck yours. We can take turns or do it simultaneously. Whatever is to your liking. I'm very open in that matter.'

'I, I...'

'Oh, and you should join us for dinner! I insist! Baratheons get on my nerves.' She bit her lip coyly. 'I might need attendance afterwards.'

She traced her hand down his chest, brushed her fingers over his bare stomach and tried to cover his cock with her small palm. His size made her efforts fruitless to their mutual contentment. Jaqen was getting hard again.

'A man...' He rasped. 'A man shall attend!'

'Well, then it's settled.' Arya smiled sweetly in response, unfolded her legs and, supporting herself on his arms, slid her feet to the ground. Her skirts flowed down hiding her lovely form in folds of blue velvet. 'Don't be late or Sansa will bore us to death with her complaints!' She said, swiftly tying up her shoes. When she got to the door, she turned around and swept her eyes over him. Her lips curled into an irresistible grin.

'Lovely, indeed.' She whispered.

Jaqen followed her gaze and realized his manhood was still exposed. Hastily, he adjusted his pants over his imposing erection. When he looked up, the girl was already gone. Only the scent of their mating lingered in the air.


End file.
